This relates to computing and graphics processing in particular.
Realistic camera effects, such as motion blur and depth of field, rendered with accurate and correct visibility computations, will provide a major leap forward for cinematic image quality for real-time rendering. As a result, the research activity in the field of stochastic rasterization and related techniques has increased substantially over the last few years. This includes more efficient rasterization techniques, occlusion culling, and hardware implementations.
One of the most optimized and power-efficient units in a contemporary graphics processor is the two-dimensional rasterizer implemented in fixed-function hardware. We focus only on the visibility problem of five-dimensional rasterization with the long-term target being a new fixed-function unit.
There are many benefits to using a tile test, which determines whether a block of pixels overlap with a motion-blurred/defocused triangle. Using per-tile bounds for u, v (lens coordinates) and t (time) individually, is very efficient for either motion blur or depth of field, but is considerably less efficient when rendering simultaneous motion blur and depth of field.